


our secret

by itsjisooschrist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Tagging is weird, bare with me, hoshi is a savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjisooschrist/pseuds/itsjisooschrist
Summary: hoshi has to deal with two boys who are super annoying when it comes to confessing their feelings





	1. one

wen junhui collapsed on the floor with a thud, causing his two bandmates kwon soonyoung and lee chan to roll their eyes. "i'm tired!" junhui whined, "can we please take a break?" he pleaded to soonyoung, who was the leader of their unit, the performance unit.

"fine." soonyoung sighed, and plopped down next to junhui, while reaching over and grabbing a water bottle from his bag. he patted the spot next to him, indicating chan should sit too. "come on, you're such a good maknae for not whining like junhui over here, you deserve a break." chan's face lit up when soonyoung praised him, and he hurried over and claimed his spot.

the three boys talked for a couple minutes, and soonyoung went over the ideas he had for the next part of the song, since he wanted to see how his members responsible for keeping the performance together would react to certain moves. as they were about ready to start practicing again, the door to the studio opened and in walked seungcheol and a boy none of them recognized.

junhui almost collapsed for the second time in the span of twenty minutes. the boy was breathtaking. he had a skinny build and blonde curls and brown eyes that seemed far too big for his face, yet they worked flawlessly. he hadn't even realized he had been staring at the boy shamelessly until seungcheol called him back to reality.

"junhui, are you alright?" the older boy asked, waving his hand in front of jun's face. jun jumped and shook his head quickly.

"what? oh yes! fine, just fine." he rushed the words out, hoping no one had noticed that he had been staring at the new boy.

seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him but decided to not ask anymore questions. instead he explained about the sudden newcomer. "anyways, this is xu minghao. the new and final member of seventeen, who'll be joining the performance unit. i told you guys a couple of weeks ago, but we all know the only one who listens is chan." seungcheol smiled and ruffled chan's hair, earning a scowl which melted into a smile from Chan.

"hey, i object!" soonyoung raised his hand and stepped forward. "for your information, since i am the leader of the performance unit, and you are the all around leader i listen to everything you say."

"really? then when did i say the dance needs to be done by?" seungcheol smirked.

soonyoung stepped back, and folded his arms across his chest, "okay, well i mean...maybe not everything you say."

seungcheol laughed. "that's what i thought. anyway! jun, minghao here is from china. show him around, make him feel comfortable, you know? show him the ropes." jun nodded. "thanks, see you guys back at the dorm. breathe minghao, you're with friends." seungcheol said to the boy before retreating from the practice room.

once seungcheol was gone, soonyoung clapped his hands together, "alright then, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves to minghao." he suggested. "oh wait, junhui can you ask him how good his korean is?"

"sure." junhui replied, already getting butterflies at the fact that he'd have to talk to the boy directly. Jun cleared his throat before speaking,  _"minghao-ah, how is your korean?" m_ inghao looked at him before answering as if registering the question. he replied back in korean.

"pretty good." both boys stared at each other, before soonyoung cut in excitedly,

"oh awesome! i understood him, he speaks good korean. hi minghao, my name is kwon soonyoung but you can call me hoshi since that'll be the name i go by once we debut. i'm the leader of this unit, and i'm here to help you whenever you need it." soonyoung smiled widely at minghao, who in return bowed to soonyoung and thanked him. chan went next.

"my name is lee chan, i'm the maknae, and i'm going to go by the name dino. i hope korea is good to you minghao hyung." chan said shyly, before looking down at the ground. then it was junhui's turn, who decided to speak in mandarin to the boy again.

_"i'm wen junhui, but you can just call me jun. i hope we can be friends since we're both foreigners and i want you to be comfortable here. we can even study korean together if you want so we can get better together?"_

minghao blushed and replied back to junhui in mandarin,  _"yes, i'd like that a lot."_  he smiled once he had finished talking.

junhui's heart swelled seeing the boy smile at him like that, and he had a sudden urge to run to the boy and sweep him up into his arms and kiss him. o _h my god, junhui. what the hell are you thinking? you literally just met him!_ he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and returned minghao's smile with an equally bright one.

soonyoung once again clapped his hands together to get their attention. "okay well now that we're all acquainted although, i have no idea what junhui said to you minghao. i apologize if he said anything racy or creepy or flirty..." he trailed off when he saw jun throw a glare his way. "he's weird like that so i don't know! anyway, minghao you can sit and watch for right now and feel free to join in whenever alright?

minghao nodded and took a seat out of the way of the three dancers, while soonyoung went over to the speakers and began adore u, so they could continue their debut choreography.

"alright guys ready. on my count. 5 6 7 8..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys this probably sucks but hopefully ill be able to keep it going.  
> obviously theres a ton of fanfics with this plot but i think its cute and i wanted to try writing it myself.  
> anyways i hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback feel free to comment!  
> not sure when the next update will be, but ill try to get it up soon!  
> bye for now loves <3


	2. two

they finished practicing around 6 p.m. which was a novelty as soonyoung didn't usually let them go that early ever.

minghao had already gotten the entire dance down, surprising the three other boys greatly. junhui thought he was a beautiful dancer. his moves were clean and precise and didn't lack technique nor passion. Junhui thought that Minghao had been born to dance. 

as they each began to pack up soonyoung pulled jun out of the room and down the hallway.  
"what the heck? what's up soonyoung?" junhui asked, tearing his wrist from the younger's vise-like grip. 

"are you going to go show him around now?" soonyoung asked him straight out, thinking it better to get straight to the point rather than beat around the bush. 

junhui reeled back as if he'd been slapped, "um i-" he cleared his throat, "i hadn't really thought about it." 

soonyoung rolled his eyes, what was he ever going to do with this idiot? "well I think you should." then he dropped his voice to lower than a whisper, "you like him, don't you junhui?" jun squirmed uncomfortably and refused to look soonyoung in the eye, "i can tell."

soonyoung's voice then returned to normal and he said, "now go on and show our newest member around will you?" jun smiled and nodded to soonyoung who then whispered, "don't worry, i won't tell." he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at junhui, causing him to swat soonyoung's chest. 

"shut up, will you?" junhui managed to say through clenched teeth.

"never." soonyoung whispered, receiving an eyeroll from jun. 

they both headed back to the practice room to retrieve their belongings. when they returned chan and minghao were talking and getting to know each other. to get minghao's attention, jun cleared his throat. both boys looked up at him. 

"um minghao, i can show you around if you would like now?" jun asked, trying to look anywhere but at the cute chinese boy. minghao smiled wide and jumped up. 

"sure hyung, let's go!" minghao walked over to junhui and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. jun threw soonyoung a look over his shoulder, who in turn smiled and gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck!' 

~~~~~~~

junhui showed minghao around the entire company, spending extra time in places that they frequently visited. 

finally, they arrived at the dorm. "and this is where we live, and eat, and sleep." jun exclaimed, gesturing with his arm towards the building dramatically, and causing minghao to giggle. junhui blushed before continuing. "and that completes our tour."

"let's head inside!" minghao said, jumping up and down excitedly. "thank you for the tour junhui." he looked down and took the older's hand in his. jun's breathe caught in his chest at the sudden contact and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming or pulling his hand away.

"come on. i'm sure everyone else wants to meet you." junhui broke the silence that had enveloped the two chinese boys quite comfortably, and retracted his hand from minghao's.

"right. of course." minghao replied, a bit hurt that junhui had let go of his hand. the older made him feel safe, and his hand only increased that sense of security. inside the dorm however, minghao felt the very opposite of safe, he felt exposed. he was the new guy and he felt each member stare at him as they entered the front door. he recognized seungcheol, soonyoung, and chan, but even their friendly faces couldn't compete with junhui's. he stared back at the remaining eight members that he had yet to be introduced to, and subconsciously backed up until he felt jun's chest against his back. he recoiled into the older, feeling all kinds of overwhelmed, his shyness getting the better of him. why hadn't he felt like this when he was alone with Jun? 

junhui tried not to smile at how minghao had looked for comfort from him first, but quickly brushed it off since he was the only person minghao really knew. before jun could think twice he rubbed minghao's arms slowly and moved to grab his hand in order to bring him to the table, where the members were sat eating dinner. mingyu had texted jun earlier asking if they should wait for them, but jun told them to go ahead. "everyone, this is minghao. our final member of seventeen. i'm sure seungcheol has told you all." jun said for the younger. minghao looked up at jun, and smiled gratefully before looking back at the table and bowing to them all. 

they then went around the table, per seungcheol's request, and introduced themselves to minghao. "it's wonderful to meet you all." he told them. 

"ah he's adorable." jeonghan said, causing minghao to blush. jun rolled his eyes and whispered to minghao in mandarin.

"jeonghan hyung likes to think of himself as our mother. he's constantly nagging." this made minghao laugh and jeonghan frowned. 

"junhui, stop corrupting my new child. just because he's chinese does not give you permission to talk bad about me to him." jeonghan said, feigning hurt. 

"for your information hyung, i was saying only kind things." junhui said, causing jeonghan to roll his eyes. 

"jun, we've decided that it'd be best for minghao to be your roommate. can you show him to your room?" seungcheol said suddenly. jun tried not to blush at the fact that he would now have to share a room with the boy that he was certain he had a crush on. but nevertheless, he nodded. 

"here we are." jun exclaimed, opening the door for minghao, who noticed that all of his stuff had been moved in and he smiled to himself. 

"well, it'll be fun to be roommates right?" minghao asked, cocking his head to the side and giving jun an adorable big eyed smile. 

jun couldn't help but smile back and try not to hyperventilate that he would be greeted by that beautiful face for a long time, "of course minghao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know this is short and not very good but i'm trying to develop their relationship instead of just rushing everything so quickly. as always feedback is really appreciated and i hope you got some type of joy out of this chapter. also i apologize for the sporadic updates, i'm going to try and be more consistent.
> 
> bye for now loves <3


	3. three

jun actually wanted to die. minghao had been a part of seventeen for three weeks now and already he felt as if the boy was forgetting about him. he had made friends with everyone so quickly and all of the members adored him. god, jun shut up you sound so whiny and possessive...and jealous. 

right now they were practicing adore u (soonyoung had finally finished the choreograhy) and all thirteen boys were collapsed in the middle of the room on top of each other. eventually seungcheol spoke up, "come on children. time to head back to the dorm, you've all worked hard." jeonghan immediately jumped up and grabbed seungcheol's hand. jun had noticed that they had been becoming increasingly more touchy and close with each other, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think it was the cutest thing on planet earth, next to minghao of course. 

jun took his time pretending to put his stuff away until all the members had filed out of the room. he had been wanting some time to himself in the studio for days so he could practice on his own. once he looked up to clarify that he was indeed the only one left, he walked over to the speakers and hooked up his phone. instead of practicing the choreo first he just decided to dance to a song that he had choreographed himself, merely for his own amusement. 

the song began and jun let everything leave his mind. everything meaning minghao, and how hard it was becoming to keep his crush from interfering with their friendship and the groups dynamic. he didn't want to be the cause of a problem for the group, just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check. once the song ended, junhui hit his final move perfectly and landed with his back facing the mirror, his eyes cast downward. he looked up and was met with a pair of eyes that he had come to know so well in three short weeks, minghao's.

minghao stared back at him before clapping, and breaking into a smile that turned jun's heart upside down. he smiled back. "hyung, you dance so well." he exclaimed. 

jun just shook his head as he walked over to his bag to grab his water bottle, "not nearly as well as you." when he looked back at minghao, the boy was looking down and biting his lower lip, which sent jun into a frenzy but he quickly composed himself. was that a blush he could see on minghao's cheeks? no, probably not. it's just hot in here.

"yah, shut up. that's not true." minghao replied.

"hey, respect your elders!" jun answered laughing, which made minghao giggle along with him. another thing jun liked about minghao, he giggles. not everyone giggles. "why'd you come back? did you forget something?" jun asked, just realizing that the boy was back while everyone else was at the dorm. 

minghao looked down at his shoes, and began messing with the hem of his shirt. he cleared his throat before answering, "well, um actually hyung," he scratched the back of his neck, a habit jun noticed occurred only when minghao was nervous. "i came back, looking for you. i realized you weren't with the rest of us because normally your right beside me. i reached down to hold your hand an-and you weren't there," jun blushed, "so i ran back and um yea, here we are." 

"you didn't have to come back. i just wanted to practice and work on some moves. i feel like they don't look right." jun responded walking closer to minghao. "go on home okay? i'll be there in a bit." 

minghao bit his lip again, "no hyung the reason I came back is because-" he paused to take a breath before continuing, "i don't feel safe without you. i need you beside me. when you weren't there, i knew i had to come back for you because um- you make me feel protected." jun's heart swelled, he thought he might cry. but he knew that this didn't mean anything. the boy thought of him as his older brother, he knew that. so instead of kissing him like he really wanted to, he wrapped the younger boy in a hug. minghao buried his face in jun's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back.

jun tried to control himself but he started to stroke minghao's hair in a way that he hoped wouldn't freak the other boy out. jun was known for his straightforwardness, but when it came to minghao he didn't know how to play certain situations. after awhile Jun pulled back and held Minghao at an arms length, "minghao, why does your hair resemble ramen so much?" jun asked the boy, a smirk playing at his features.

minghao pulled back and hit jun on the chest, "it does not!" 

jun just laughed and pulled minghao back into a hug. the younger boy rolled his eyes and reluctantly (well as reluctantly as possible, because to be honest minghao was melting) returned the embrace. "whatever you say ramen head." 

now minghao was fuming, "seriously? come on junhui! god why did i even bother com-" minghao was cut off by jun, who against his better judgment had just kissed minghao on the tip of his nose, "-ing back." now minghao was annoyed, and embarassed, and blushing like a crazy person. jun found this incredibly adorable. 

"come on thughao, let's head back before you kill me, and make it look like an accident." jun said letting go of minghao and hurriedly shoving his stuff into his bag. minghao watched him curiously, trying to decipher what any of those actions could've meant. jun was making him way too confused, and minghao wasn't sure how to handle it. "you ready?" jun asked, breaking minghao out of his thoughts. 

"hmm? oh yes right. yea, i'm ready." minghao answered, a bit startled. 

jun extended his hand down to minghao, and minghao didn't even have to think twice before he latched onto it, interlacing their fingers together. he couldn't stop the thought that their hands fit perfectly together, from creeping into his mind. "then off we go."

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this probably sucks but hopefully ill be able to keep it going.  
> obviously theres a ton of fanfics with this plot but i think its cute and i wanted to try writing it myself.  
> anyways i hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback feel free to comment!  
> not sure when the next update will be, but ill try to get it up soon!  
> bye for now loves <3


End file.
